Not Just A Little Sister
by author musiman
Summary: Azula adalah adik perempuan sekaligus teman terbaik Zuko. Benarkah hanya sebatas itu? Zucest. OOC. R&R please?


Fic AtLA pertama saya. :D Pairing-nya, Zucest. ZukoXAzula. Yah, tidak sepenuhnya cinta dari cowok ke cewek sih, ada sedikit unsur platonic love kok. ^^ Di fic ini, Azula tidak kejam bin nyebelin seperti aslinya. Maafkan atas keegoisan saya yang bikin Azula jadi cewek manis. ToT

Disclaimer : Avatar the Last Airbender © Nickelodeon

Warning : incest, OOC tingkat tinggi

**(NOT) JUST A LITTLE SISTER**

"Kena!"

Sebuah tangan menyentuh pundakku. Suara sopran itu bergaung di seluruh penjuru kamar tidurku. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Azula. Ck, adikku ini memang hobi masuk kamar orang tanpa ketuk pintu dulu. Tujuannya ke sini pastilah mengajakku main kejar-kejaran. Hah, apa dia tidak lihat aku sedang sibuk? Lihat, aku sedang mengelap pedang pemberian ibu! Yah, memang sudah mengkilap sih, tapi tetap saja, tanganku gatal ingin mengelapnya.

"Ck, nggangguin aja," kataku ketus, tapi segera disusul dengan senyum jahil.

"Zuzu!" omelnya. Dia menunjuk pedangku yang panjangnya kira-kira tiga puluh senti itu dengan kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal? Dia pasti ingin sekali pedang itu jadi miliknya. Tapi, salah dia sendiri jadi cewek, makanya dikasih boneka sama ibu. Haha. Oh, well, dia emang tidak bisa milih sih mau jadi cewek apa cowok.

"Apa? Pengen?" godaku. Aku menjulurkan lidahku, membuat mukanya merah menahan marah.

"Ugh, sombong!" dia berbalik, mengibaskan rambut hitamnya yang digerai. Ya, tidak diikat seperti biasanya. Ini 'kan masih pagi, pasti dia belum mandi, paling baru bangun, makanya belum sempat mengikat rambut.

Meski pun kamar kami terpisah, Azula sering sekali ke kamarku. Tidak tahu kenapa, dia suka sekali mampir ke kamarku, padahal kamarku berantakan sekali. Pokoknya setiap pagi, dia pasti masuk begitu saja, tidak pakai ketuk pintu. Kadang kesal juga sih, tapi tidak apa-apa lah, namanya juga masih delapan tahun. Eh… tapi delapan tahun itu termasuk sudah besar kan?

Ah, sudahlah, toh aku tidak keberatan dia mampir ke kamarku. Malah aku senang. Jelas saja, mana tahan anak umur sepuluh tahun mengurung diri di kamar sendirian? Pasti butuh teman 'kan? Nah, Azula itu sosok yang asyik sekali diajak main. Orangnya ceria dan tidak manja, tidak beda jauh dengan cowok. Bahkan, dia sepertinya anti dengan yang namanya boneka. Sifatnya itulah yang membuat kami akrab.

Yah, memang beruntung punya adik dengan gender ganda ini. Ups, salah. Maksudnya, beruntung punya adik cewek yang tomboy. 'Kan enak, punya sosok adik manis yang bisa main mainan cowok. Lagipula, jarak usia kami hanya dua tahun, jadi tidak sulit menyesuaikan diri.

Azula melipat tangan di dada dan masih membelakangiku. Ini nih yang bikin aku gemes, ngambeknya itu lo! Bukannya nyeremin, tapi malah lucu. Lihat saja, wajahnya yang memang sudah manis, ditambah dengan pipinya yang menggembung, jadi ingin menyubit pipinya.

"Haha, ngambek ya, gara-gara cuma dapet boneka?" tanyaku menggoda. Azula berbalik, dengan pipi menggembung dan muka ditekuk.

Azula langsung menyambar pedangku. Aku tidak sempat mempertahankannya, dia ngerebutnya cepat sekali.

"Aku Raja Api Azula, tak akan kubiarkan kau menghancurkan negaraku!" dia bicara sendiri sambil mengayun-ngayunkan pedang di udara kosong. Seolah-olah dia adalah seorang ksatria yang sedang menghadapi musuhnya.

"'Raja Api?'" ledekku. Seketika, adik perempuanku langsung cemberut. "Kau cewek, jangan lupa itu."

Dia menutup pedangku dan melemparkannya ke aku dengan kesal. Dia pun duduk di tepi kasur, di sebelahku. Mungkin karena kelewat kesal, dia mendudukkan diri terlalu keras sampai aku yang juga duduk di tepi ranjang, terpental.

"Kenapa sih aku tidak jadi cowok aja?" keluhnya, dia menerawang. Wajahnya yang terkena sinar matahari pagi membuat suasana jadi lebih dramatis. "Mungkin kalau aku cowok, namaku akan jadi Azulon, seperti nama kakek."

Aku menggigit bibirku, berusaha tidak tertawa, tapi susah sekali mengunci mulut. Adik kecilku sedang bermimpi kalau dia jadi cowok. Halo? Konyol tidak sih? Tidak ya? Tapi, menurutku sih, konyol.

Hah, teruslah bermimpi, adik kecilku.

Dan aku sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan tawa. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, aku tertawa sekeras-kerasnya. Resiko dijitak Azula dipikir nanti saja deh.

"Zuzu!" omelnya lagi. Bikin aku tertawa makin keras.

Azula mengangkat alis. "Hm… mungkin kalau kau yang jadi cewek, lebih oke kali ya?"

Dalam sekejab, gelitikan di perutku yang membuatku ketawa, lenyap. Alisku berkerut. Aku menoleh ke arah Azula yang kini tersenyum licik.

"Iya kan, Putri Zuzu?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda. Apalagi dengan penekanan pada dua kata terakhir. Seketika, mukaku langsung panas, rasanya seperti masuk ke onsen.

"Jangan panggil aku 'Zuzu'!" kataku kesal. Kini ganti Azula yang tertawa keras. Ugh, dasar.

Di depan Azula, tidak ada yang perlu disembunyikan, tidak ada. Di depannya, aku bisa lepas, mau tertawa, mau menangis, mau cemberut, tidak pakai malu-malu. Kita sudah akrab sekali. Azula itu orang yang paling bisa mengerti aku selain ibu.

Azula menghentikan tawanya. Gadis kecil itu mengelap kelopak matanya yang basah karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

Tiba-tiba, mukanya jadi serius, dia menyikut rusukku, membuatku terkejut plus merintih kesakitan.

"Apa?" tanyaku sambil mengelus rusukku. Dasra, tidak pakai perhitungan kalau mau menyikut.

"Sepertinya, si Mai suka sama kamu deh," katanya dengan tatapan menggoda.

Seketika, sesuatu menohok perutku. Tidak tahu apa itu dan tidak tahu kenapa. Mai, teman akrab Azula (selain Ty Lee), suka sama aku? Tidak salah nih, dia 'kan murung sekali, mana sempat memperhatikan cowok? Apalagi aku, yang tidak ada cool-cool-nya, mana mungkin dia bisa suka aku?

"Bohong ah," kataku enteng. Tidak tahu kenapa, mukaku tak bersemburat merah atau terasa panas.

"Bener deh. Kelihatan dari caranya merhatiin kamu," katanya dengan semangat membara.

Entah mengapa, perkataan Azula barusan membuat aku tidak suka. Kenapa ya? Aku sendiri tidak tahu. Cara bicara Azula yang penuh semangat dan tulus itu juga membuat aku tidak suka. Entah mengapa.

"Waktu pertama kenalan sama kamu, mukanya merah lho. So sweet…" godanya. Eugh, apa sih maunya? Senang ya mojokin orang?

"Terus, kalau kamu lewat, mukanya merah. Haha," katanya tanpa mempedulikan wajahku yang siap membunuh dan mataku yang berkilat-kilat.

"Terus**―** "

"Kalau aku sukanya sama kamu, gimana?"

Uh-oh…

Astaga, aku baru saja menyadari kalau aku keceplosan! Oh no. Oh no. Oh no! Ya Tuhan, buat dia tidak dengar, buat dia tidak dengar! Aku tidak mau figurku sebagai seorang kakak hancur seketika.

Dan, oh, terima kasih, sepertinya dia dengar dengan jelas.

Aduh, Zuko! Salah sendiri sih, bicara yang tidak-tidak! Sekarang dia ngambek tuh! Bego! Bego! Bego! Sekarang aku harus bagaimana dong? Kalau dia marah terus tidak mau main sama aku lagi bagaimana? Please, jangan sekarang dong! Aku masih butuh teman bermain, tidak bisa disuruh diam saja di kamar sendiri!

Oh Tuhan, kumohon, jangan biarkan aku kehilangan sahabat sekaligus adik perempuanku ini!

Well, jujur saja, aku memang suka dia. Aku suka Azula. Aku suka adikku sendiri. Salah tidak sih? Dosa tidak? Aku sendiri bingung, sukaku itu suka sayang, atau lebih? Aduh, pakai acara keceplosan segala lagi…

Azula diam saja, terpaku. Seperti habis ditonjok. Aduh, Zuko. Ini salahmu, kalau dia sampai marah, itu salahmu. Kalau dia sampai tidak mau bermain bersamamu lagi, ini salahmu. Kalau dia sampai ngadu sama Ibu, ini salahmu. Kalau dia sampai ngadu sama Ayah…

"Ma- maaf, aku tidak bermaksud…" aku berkata, tapi tidak bisa meneruskan. Aku tidak bermaksud apa? Tidak bermaksud bilang bahwa aku suka dia? Tidak mungkin dia bisa dibohongi segampang itu. Mau bilang apa? Kalau aku tidak bermaksud membuatnya sedih? Itu sama saja menegaskan kalau aku suka dia. Ah, Zuko! Kenapa kamu tidak dianugrahi otak yang cerdas sih?

Otakku perlu diservis kali ya? Sudah menyatakan perasaan terlarang (atau konyol?)ku secara terang-terangan, sekarang malah memeluk adikku sendiri. Meluk! Meluk! Salah tidak sih saudara beda gender berpelukan?

"Zu- Zuzu?" tanyanya polos, sepertinya sama sekali tidak marah, mungkin dia terlalu bingung.

Aku segera melepas pelukanku. Aku memandang mata emas itu, mata yang sama sepertiku. Dia menatapku dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Aku suka kamu," kataku. Tadi tanganku bergerak sendiri memeluknya, sekarang bibir ini bicara sendiri! Arghhh!

Azula terbelalak, kaget. Tentu saja, adik mana yang tidak kaget kalau tiba-tiba ditembak kakak cowoknya! Aduh, padahal aku 'kan baru sepuluh tahun! Salah tidak sih anak sepuluh tahun ngerasain rasa suka sama adiknya yang baru berumur delapan tahun?

"…sebagai adik," kataku. Aku tidak tahu apakah yang kukatakan barusan itu murni kebohongan. Yang kutahu, dua kata yang baru saja kukatakan bukanlah kejujuran.

Azula tampaknya mengerti, dia mengangguk. Aku bingung harus bagaimana, harus lega, atau harus kecewa. Azula percaya dengan perkataanku yang setengah kebohongan, dan wajahnya terlihat kebingungan, sama sekali tak ada rasa kecewa di sana. Dia memang hanya menganggapku sebagai kakak.

Akhirnya, aku hanya menghela nafas.

"Maaf ya, meluk kamu tiba-tiba," kataku.

Azula tersenyum. Dia tidak marah! Dia tidak marah! Syukurlah…

"Dan maaf, aku tidak bisa membalas perasaan Mai," kataku.

Azula mengangguk. Dia mengerti.

Terus, aku harus berkata apa sekarang?

"Ayo makan!"

Ha? Kenapa dari jutaan kata, aku memilih dua kata itu? Padahal perutku sama sekali tidak lapar. Mual malah, gara-gara terlalu banyak berpikir.

Azula tampak sama bingungnya denganku. Tapi, tahu-tahu, dia sudah menggandeng tanganku dan menyeretku ke meja makan.

Ah, syukurlah. Mudah-mudahan dia bisa segera melupakan kejadian tadi. Tapi, kenapa jantungku tiba-tiba berdegup lebih kencang seperti gini? Apalagi tangan Azula yang menggandengku. Mukaku tiba-tiba serasa direbus.

Gagalkah aku jadi seorang kakak? Karena sampai sekarang, aku masih bingung, sebenarnya perasaanku pada Azula itu bagaimana. Sekedar perasaan sayang dari kakak ke adik, atau perasaan sayang dari laki-laki ke perempuan?

Arghh, aku makin mual! Pusing memikirkan semua kalimat dengan tanda tanya di belakangnya. Ah, sudahlah. Sekarang, jantung, bisakah kau berdegup dengan normal saja? Dan muka, bisakah kau berhenti jadi semerah tomat?

Dan otak, jangan lempari aku pertanyaan membingungkan lebih banyak lagi. Aku baru sepuluh tahun, oke? Nah, sekarang, izinkanlah bibirku ini mencicipi sedikit kenikmatan dari kepiting rebus yang terhidang di meja makan ini.

"Kepiting rebusnya enak juga," komentarku entah pada siapa.

Azula mengernyit. "Zuzu, ini udang, bukan kepiting. Dan ini tidak direbus."

Tuh, kan. Kau perlu diservis, otakku sayang.

**-FIN-**

Terlalu gaje? Terlalu OOC? Saya tidak marah sih kalau Anda bilang begitu.

Maafkan saya karena Azula jadi OOC sekali. Saya ngebayangin, Azula itu dulunya cewek manis nan baik hati, tapi gara-gara terlalu dimanjain ayahnya, dia jadi egois dan hubungannya dengan Zuko mulai renggang. Maafkan perkiraan saya yang mengada-ngada ini. T_T

Dan, maafkan karena saya ngebikin Zuko yang masih sepuluh tahun suka sama adiknya sendiri! Ampun~!

Saya tahu fic ini banyak banget kekurangannya, maafkan ya.

Review please?


End file.
